User blog:Stofferex/Stoff Complains Episode 1- Shrek is love, Shrek is life
Welcome to the pilot episode of "Stoff Complains" the place where an angry swedish guy bitch about things for your enjoyment! Now thats out of the way, let's get down to it. I asked you guys to vote for my first victim, and the winner is... sigh... "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" just the title itself makes me wanna give up on life -_- Anyway, my friend TKandMit wanted me to destroy this so let's go Ezio Auditore on this Templar-meme that shouldn't been a meme in the first place. But what is this meme? Info Shrek is love, Shrek is life was an "green text" story on, take a wild fucking guess? 4chan...where else? The story is pretty short. Its about a boy who's obssessed with the movie character Shrek. Hell, he even praises him like a fucking god. Apparently this boy has an abusive father and he gets abused. Later that night he gets a visit from Shrek for some weird fucking reason. And then the rest of the story contains Ogre on Kid molesting porn and Ogre puns. Just...just why? And now people thinks its hilarious to say "Shrek is love, Shrek is life" whenever someone just mentions the word Shrek. Hell, they even make this meme even thos it's not about Shrek. Like "Chuck Norris is love, Chuck Norris is life" -_- Opinion Well this story is something I must tell ya. It's just...it's just so fucking stupid. Like beyond stupid. I mean what the hell is the point of taking a pretty popular and kid friendly movie character like Shrek and make him to a perverted god? What, is it a joke? Is it supposed to be funny? Am I supposed to laugh at how ridiculous it is? Well guess what, I don't. Because unlike you (whoever the fuck that actually thought this shit was sort of funny) I don't laugh at child molestings and child abuse. I mean WHAT THE FUCK people? Look I know this is the internet but have we really gone from being the most intellectual creature on this planet to immature cunts who thinks that a giant horny ogre is funny? I use to like Shrek as a kid. It was a fun movie with funny and colourful characters and a pretty likeable main character. Sure the sequels don't live up to the original but I still enjoyed them. Except the 4th one... :/ But now I can't even mentioned his name before some fuck head just sneaks up on me like a freaking ninja just the say that stupid word in my ear. Shrek is like the new Voldemort for crying out loud. "He-who-shall-not-be-named...otherwise-you-will-hear-a-stupid-fucking-joke!" Like fuuuuuck. Urgh. Let me summon this up with: FUCK YOU SHREK IS LOVE AND SHREK IS FUCKING LIFE FUCK YOU WHOEVER THE FUCK MADE THIS STUPID FUCKING GARBAGE AND FUUUUUUCK YOU WHOEVER THE FUCK THINKS THIS SHIT IS FUNNY. FUCK YOU! Next Episode What's the next episode? 12 Year Old Kids Wasps Sonic F*gs A Serbian Film Category:Blog posts